Long time no see, my old friend
by Urban Liz
Summary: A friend ask me to write a little love affair between Yukari and Arashi. Rated for innuendos. R&R please.


Disclaimer: Characters are borrowed from Ai Yazawa. Lyrics are from "Situations" by Escape the fate. Don't own anthing-

Long time no see, my old friend

The taxi pulled up in front of the hotel where the photo shooting should take place. It was a skyscraper, the front gleaming a dazzling white. It was a maddening hot august day in Paris. The summer sky an endless azure without clouds. The burning sun a powerful white tyrant above Yukari's head. An exotic haze of fragrances caressed her senses through the dusty and heated air. Freshly mowed grass from the park to her right, the different scents from the colourful flowerpots lining the entrance of the building in front of her and the aroma of food wavering to her from a hot dog stand a few steps away from her left.

Slowly Yukari moved to the entrance of the building, the heels of her turquoise peep toes clicking on the pavement, the hem of her lilac and blue dress gently swirling around her knees with a low swishing sound. Calmly she strolled away from the heat and cacophony of the city into the cool, air-conditioned entry hall. The interior was dominated by amber, brown, white and light green. Her manager was already waiting for her. The small, wiry man met her halfway immediately after he spotted her at the revolving door. Linking arms with his model he started filling her in on the details of today's photo shoot. She was supposed to model for the CD cover of the Japanese Rock band _The Babys_. Something inside her was prodding at her consciousness after hearing the name. She had the feeling there was something she should remember.

Dismissing it as a nullity, she stepped into the dressing room where a smiling blonde woman greeted her with a cheery "Salut, Madame Hayasaka!". A dark-haired woman took her hand and held out a tier dress to her with the other. It was a strapless dress with 5 layers of black, nearly transparent silk with diaphanous lace at the cleavage. When Yukari had donned it she noticed that it was barely reaching the tops of her thighs. 'That's short', she thought, but she had worn less in her career. Changing her focus, she observed the blonde woman working her long, straight, brown hair into loose curls. Intrigued by the sureness of the fingers movements, Yukari was disappointed when she had to close her eyes so the light bronze eye shadow could be applied by the dark-haired woman. After the women finished, Yukari took a look at her in the full length mirror. Her skin was white like porcelain, contrasting nicely against the black of her dress, her lips shining a bright red, hazel eyes watching from under dark,long lashes. The tips of long,slender fingers with burgundy painted nails running over the silver clasp of her dove-coloured and black, 4 inches high heels. A knock announced her manager.

Arashi cursed under his breath. Why had everyone in this town to be up and about when he was in a hurry? And why had he the luck to get a taxi with a fucked up ventilation on a day with a felt temperature of 110°F outside? Reclining back into his seat, brown eyes watched the people and houses of Paris while two fingers played with his ear piercings and his tongue played nervous with the fixing pin decorating his lower lip. When his agent suggested to let a model pose for the cover of their new CD Arashi was determined to have Yukari do the job. He longed for a chance to meet her again. Thanks to Mikako and Isabella, who stood in constant correspondence, Arashi was always informed of George's doing. But they hadn't heard of Yukari for a while. The taxi stopped in front of the hotel where the shooting should take place. Arashi walked outright into the building, ignoring the other pedestrians who had to change their course or halt abruptly.

Taking a lift up, he gaped as he entered the set. There stood Yukari, clad in a plain, black but wicked dress looking most definitely sexy. She was standing in the middle of white feathers and bubbles on a raspberry-coloured bed leaning against a black wall, a glass with venom-green champagne clasped in a long-fingered hand, over and over decorated with brilliant shining diamonds. The sight took his breath away. A small man clad in a grey suit came to him speaking rapid Japanese. He introduced himself as Yukari's manager and showed Arashi where the dressing room was. After a few minutes Arashi exited from the little room wearing dark grey, slightly ripped jeans, a red fishnet longsleeve with a black shirt, decorated by a white print, under it. The photographer, a tall, lean man wearing a blue-green chequered button-down to dark blue baggies, shooed him onto the bed to Yukari. The model nodded in greeting. The two posed for at least two hours in different states of standing, sitting, lying and kneeling on or in front of the bed.

While agent and manager who discussed who could take which shots, Yukari and Arashi disappeared into the dressing room changing back into their own clothes. While Yukari applied a light day make-up and Arashi changed his clothes behind a paper-wall, he asked her: "Hey, Caroline. Would you like to go out and have lunch? Or do you have other commitments for today?" Hearing him use her nickname from old times, Yukari relaxed considerably. Smiling back at Arashi in the mirror as he stepped from behind the screen, she answered: "Of course I would love to. I hope you will tell me about what Mikako and you have been up to since we last met."

The late afternoon found the model and rocker outside a small a small café near the Arc de Triomphe. The two were sitting on a little white, round table, facing each other with a plate of sandwiches and two cups of steaming coffee between them. "So what did you do in the last six month? We haven't heard of you since you were walking for Mikako in Tokyo", Arashi spoke up after sipping on this coffee in silence. "Yes, so what? I'm busy", Yukari answered slightly snippy. Arashi had to chuckle. Yukari hadn't changed a bit since the good old days back when the studio in the basement was their life. She obviously still felt he need to prove the world that she was independent and would do what she wanted. Sipping on her drink, Yukari continued: "Well, I had many a shoot in the last weeks. And I'm planing the wedding all the while. We have decided to marry next spring."

They continued in amicably silence. A light breeze made the leafs above them dance and rustle. Spots of light played on the white, smooth tabletop. 'Have you decided what you will wear, because I'm sure Miwako will be determined to get into the act as well when I tell her.' Amusement twinkeled in the light brown eyes of her old friend. Yuakri had to smile. Both had a pretty good idea how Miwako would react to these news. Most likely she would lock herself away for days designing not only tons of different wedding dresses but clothes for every guest as well. Watching her friend over the rim of her cup she asked: 'And when will you ask Miwako to marry you?' Arashi and Miwako had loved each other for years and were a couple even longer than Yukari and her fiancée. The rockstar turned his face away mumbling something sounding like 'I don't know' to the model. He never had thought of marrying Miwako up until now. Everything was fine,wasn't it? Why would Miwako want to marry him? They were happy as they were, weren't they? So why marry? He continued his thinking, spacing off.

Meanwhile Yukari studied the expression on his face. It was somewhat pained. If she could, she would have kicked herself. Was something wrong with Arashi and Miwako? The strained silence between them was pierced by the ringing of Arashi's mobile phone. Arashi leaned back in his chair. One arm propped on the round backrest, his upper body turned to the right watching people walking on small sandy promenades between colourful flowers. Yukari watched him. She still felt slightly guilty because she assumed, when mentioning marriage back then, she had done something to hurt Arashi some way. She used this chance to compare the Arashi she had sitting in front of her with the Arashi from the old days. He was still tall and sinewy, bleaching his hair to a light blond. Long strands of hair surrounded his face and one stubborn one fell again and again into his eyes. The hair at the back of his head was short and spiky. The afternoon sunlight made his piercings flash. The fixing pin piercing a slim, shaped eyebrow rose when Arashi frowned, full lips set into a straight line, brown eyes speaking of displeasure. The short talk ended with a sigh, the mobile phone shutting with a loud snap. ' What is it?' Yukari asked. Holding his hands up in a gesture of defeat, shoulders hanging. Swallowing the last bit of coffee left in his cup, he waved for the waiter. 'My treat.' Yukari nodded her head in thanks, waiting for Arashi to continue. 'My agent called my. My flight back to Japan has been postponed until tomorrow morning 3:00 am. Sensing her opportunity to make it up to Arashi for her rash comment she asked him while he paid the bill: 'So what do you want to do tonight? I know a nice club where we could spend an entertaining evening.' The waiter, a young man with short, dark brown hair and blue eyes, left, but not without shooting her a dashing smile and a wink. Rising, he shrugged. 'Sure. So where is your hotel?'

Taking a last look at herself in the mirror, Yukari left her hotel room. Arashi was already waiting in the lobby. Yukari took her time observing him. He was sitting relaxed in an armchair. The rockstar was wearing clingy, black leather pants and a burgundy button-down. He looked up and was taking aback. Yukari had pinned her hair up, showing off her white, smooth shoulders. She wore a cocktail dress made of pastel green silk. It was cut asymmetric, a golden brooch decorated with green gems held the complex winding together. When she entered the lobby the clicking of her golden Mary Janes was awkwardly loud. The hall went silent, all wanting to see who the beautiful woman was. Together the two friends left. They were a strange couple to look at.

The drive to the club had been spent in comfortable silence. The club '_Cleopatra's throne'_ was downtown. The room was was lit in fluorescent light, the walls decorated in hanging strings of metallic discs and exotic flowers. The floor was crowded and buzzing with the bass of music. The friends immediately claimed the dance floor.

A few hours and a couple of high percentage drinks later the two were dancing close, Yukari's arms wrapped around Arashi's neck, her head on his shoulder. She was so tired. 'One last dance and then I will bring you back to the hotel', Arashi whispered into her ear. In the taxi she leaned against him, her eyes sliding shut without her consent. When she woke from a sound she couldn't quite place. Taking a look around she found herself again in her hotel, lying on the bed. Folloowing the sound she found Arashi putting away her cosmetics. A tin was lying on the bathroom floor. She saw it was her hand lotion. 'Sorry I didn't want to wake you. I was searching for some aspirin...' Arashi was caught mid-sentence when Yukari reached up sliding a stubborn strand of hair out of his eyes.

**The situations are irrelvant now.**

**She loves the way I tease.**

**I love the way she breathes.**

He held Yukari in a loose embrance. Kissing her forehead.

**I touched her...**

**She touched my...**

**It was the craziest thing.**

Yukari pressed close to his warmth, searching his lips in a kiss. Slowly the two made their way to the bed.

**She can't behave and I'm just her slave.**

**Don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes.**

'Will we be able to look in each others eyes when we meet the next time? What about you fiancée? Won't you regret this?' Arashi whispered breathless, sliding the green silk from her white shoulder. 'We will and he will never now. And I won't. More questions? Won't you regret it?' Yukari hissed. He shut her up in a kiss.

**Darling what is going on?**

**Honestly that never happened lying is your favourite passion.**

**Leave me go where you belong,**

**Higher heels and lipstick napkins dying is you favourite fashion.**


End file.
